


Delicious

by AmaryllisBlack



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaryllisBlack/pseuds/AmaryllisBlack
Summary: The Jabberwocky takes an intense delight in breaking the Red Queen.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> I was inspired by your suggestion of an interior perspective on the torture scene! Getting into the Jabberwocky's head was ... quite an experience.

The Jabberwocky had been so pleased when Jafar told her not to stop until the Red Ex-queen was broken. The widening eyes, the little gasp that the girl gave in response – the Jabberwocky could tell that she was probably very pretty to another human, but it was the expression of her fear that made her _actually_ attractive.

The Jabberwocky paced. There was darkness, so much darkness, inside the girl. It wasn't a surprise to her: nobody with ambition was filled with light, and no queen with the accent of a peasant was lacking in ambition. And the best thing about it was that she only needed a touch here, a flick there, for all that darkness to come welling up from beneath.

The Jabberwocky talked, but it was all for show. The real work went on silently, when she sent out her power into the girl’s very soul and stoked the fires of terror and sadness. Sifting through the emotions was like running her fingers through that long blonde hair; she was intoxicated with the treasures she’d unearthed. Oh, it was beautiful, beautiful! She could luxuriate in this forever, if only the girl could keep it up. Normally touching a human was somewhat repulsive, but as the Jabberwocky skimmed her hands over her face, it felt … good. Something stirred inside her in response, a feeling that victims didn’t normally give her.

The Jabberwocky was bored once the queen gave in and made her third wish: her fear was retreating, with despair and self-loathing seeping in to replace it. Those emotions were better than nothing, but after the feast of fear she’d just indulged in, they were nothing – nothing. There was more, so much more to be had here, though, and she would come back to stoke that delicious dark fear on another occasion. Hope was not something she found at all sensual, but it was necessary for seasoning: once a victim lost all their hope, the fear faded into dull certainty. Even fear as beautiful as the former queen’s – and it was beautiful – would be all the better for a little hope.

The Jabberwocky smiled. Perhaps she would make a trip down to the cells in a few hours, once the girl had collected herself again. There was something about the darkness inside this victim that made her want to touch – to trigger her fear until she was frozen, then run her hands over the girl’s body and drive her to a climax, make her pant in both terror and desire at the same time. And if there was anything left of her mind after that, she fancied trying it again.


End file.
